the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs, better known as simply Mr. Krabs is a red seacrab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both Spongebob and Squidward. He is extremely greedy, selfish and quite literally obsessed with money itself. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Biography Mr. Krabs' manhood began after the war, where he was secluded in deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he bought a local retirement home, "The Rusty Krab," which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty," thus making it the Krusty Krab. He decided to go into business, selling his family's Krabby Patty burgers. The Krusty Krab was extremely successful from the beginning, and has for years stood as Bikini Bottom's premiere daytime eatery. Mr. Krabs' arch business rival is his one-time friend Plankton, who owns a restaurant called "The Chum Bucket" literally right across the street from the Krusty Krab. Plankton, a mad scientist, and a technologial and scientific genius, constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, frequently utilizing his various robots and other creations. Occasionally, Plankton uses other tactics besides stealing the formula in order to hinder Krabs and attract customers to himself. However, all of Plankton's schemes are doomed to fail, and are constantly thwarted by Krabs, with help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and other allies. On multiple occasions Plankton is stated to never have had a single actual customer (However, in some recent episodes, such as "Chum Caverns", Plankton's plots do give him brief success). In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", Mr. Krabs opens The Krusty Krab 2, right next door to the original. He chooses Squidward to manage the restaurant, much to SpongeBob's dismay. However, in the end of the movie, (After Spongebob saves Bikini Bottom and Mr.Krabs' life), he is appointed new manager of the Krusty Krab 2. In "Squilliam Returns", Mr. Krabs works as the Chef in Squidward's fancy new version of the Krusty Krab, but is apparently a terrible cook, creating a disgusting and freakish "appetizer", which eventually comes to life and begins attacking the restaurant's patrons. he may be greedy but he is kind hearted, like in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King, he was Rafiki's personal asisent, and while made mostly brief cameio appearences, he helped Rafiki to convince Simba to reclaim his birthright as king. Mr. Krabs made Camieos as well in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Role in the series he finally appeared as a true member in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin where he somehow (he may of digged his way) managed to appear in the cavern of the clapsed cave of wonders, in time to do a random dance that somewhat annoyed the lougers, and in the part where Genie turned into a dragon, Genie unintendtionaly burned Mr. Krabs in the butt. in the re-make of the mentioned film, Mr. Krabs appeared earlier, (but still unexplained) in the prison at the mentioned of Untold riches. after the film, Mr. Krabs joined the louge cause he figured that heroes get awards and fortine for saving people, but also cause it reminded Krabs what it was like to fight villains again, since he was a soldier in a war. he is like the cheapsake but wise and/or fun uncle, he is sort of like the finatcial adviser for the louge, aided by Sir Hiss. Although in the real Spongebob series, Mr. Krabs has now become borderline Faux Affably Evil with an overexagerrated Money fetish who would go through several kinds of hell just to retrieve a single penny, here, Mr. Krabs is more in personality and character to his older season personality, where he is a typical greedy yet usually well-intentioned boss because Scroopfan didn't like the new Krabs and wanted him nicer for the Shell Louge Squad to accept him into their ranks. (not that he has anything against the later season mr krabs, in fact intends of having losing his cool over money every-now-and-again if he had the chance, but it will be mostly brief.) Sayings *"Money,money,money,money,money,money!" *"You know what they say, money talks." *"Did someone say untold riches?" *"Are you on some new allergy medication, boy?" *"Do you know what this means, dear boy? We're in the clear! (Does dance while "Cancan" plays)" Category:Heroes Category:Shell Louge Squad Members Category:Anti Heroes